Pretty Little Future Families
by SPOBYisUNSTOPPABLE
Summary: The girls are 24 years old and are starting familes and making comitments! Couples include Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, and am taking suggestions for Emily's love interest.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic! This is just the basics, so tell me if you think I should continue! If I get a couple responses on the next 3 hours, I might have the first chapter up later tonight.**

Couples include: Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, and Emaya.  
>Spencer (24) and Toby (25) have been married for almost five years. They have a little girl named Sophie who just turned three. The Cavanaugh's are living in a two-story home that Toby built. Down the street from them lives Hanna and Caleb, and they are still living in rosewood. They are just 5 minutes away from the home Spencer grew up in, where her lawyer parents are still living. Toby is a carpenter who has his own business, and Spencer is a Middle School principal. Sophie goes to Jason's home every day while her parents work-except for Friday because Toby is off. (Jason also stays home to watch his 5 year old son and 3 year old daughter, Jace and Jessica.)<p>

Aria (24) and Ezra (29) have been married for five years. They have twin boys, named Emmett and Donovan who are one years old. They live on the old Hollis campus in a secluded house where they both teach English. The drive to Spencer and Hanna's neighborhood is about 10 minutes, and Emily lives right outside of the campus. Ella and Byron have loosened up to Ezra, but it took a long time. Byron wouldn't even walk Aria down the aisle. Emmett and Donovan attend the day care at Hollis while Aria and Ezra work. Also, Ezra teaches a summer course every day in June.

Hanna (24) and Caleb (24) have been married for three years, although they were engaged the day they graduated high school (six years ago). They have a son named Hayden who is two years old and can control his dad's laptop like he could when he was 16. They live right down the street from Spencer and Toby, and just two minutes from Hanna's mother, and new husband, Patrick. Caleb is a computer engineer, and Hanna is a designer for the local clothing store. Hanna is always at home, designing, so she watches Hayden while on the job.

Emily (24) is still looking for love. Male or female, she is open to everything. She is living right outside of Hollis, very close to Aria! Emily is teacher at Rosewood day, and is also the varsity swimming coach! She absolutely LOVES spending time with her nieces and nephews , and dearly hopes to have a family of her own one day. (If you have any suggestions for Emily s love interest(s) please let me know! I m having a hard time figuring this out but please be open to all things. I was thinking maybe Holden? I don t know I just love his character and would love to incorporate him in this story!

**I am open for suggestions and requests! But please be open to what I write! Thanks,**  
><strong>xoxo, SPOBYisUNSTOPPABLE<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Five Years

**One of the requests said that maybe Paige would be good for Emily…. I am right now saying that for sure Maya is not going to be in this fanfic, but I am leaning towards Holden. This will give us more options for Emily's plot line in the story..and ideas? Also, the same person asked if Spoby could be one of the main focuses…and that is my intent out of all of the couples. I am a HUGE spoby shipper, and they are the main reason why I am writing this story! Don't worry though, this will majorly include the four girls and the other couples will also be included. Enjoy yourself with Chapter One:**

"Forever I pray those beautiful eyes wanna fall upon me, and say it's all right, cause I'm yours….", sung Spencer while she was in the shower.

It was 10:00 a.m., May 26th, the day that her and Toby got married five years ago. The love of her life was right outside the bathroom, getting their daughter, Sophie, in her cute dress for the dinner/party celebrating Toby and Spencer's five year anniversary.

"_A thousand miles ain't really that much space, I dream of you dreaming of me kissing your face….", _Spencer continued singing as she rapped her towel around herself, opening the door. There stood the love of her life, Toby Cavanaugh.

"Happy, Happy Five year anniversary, and to forever", Toby said, handing her 11 red roses.

"Mommy, Mommy!", Sophie yelled while running over to her wet mother and nicely dressed father, "I have anoder rose! That makes a DOZEN! Dats what daddy taught me, aren't you proud of me mommy?", Sophie finished, proud of what she had just accomplished.

"Sophie, that is lovely, I'm very proud of you!", Spencer said, taking the rose that her three year old daughter had just given her. "Why don't you go sit on mommy and daddy's bed…it looks like Wonder Pets just started!", Spencer said, trying to get some alone time with her husband.

Toby nodded, "Yeah Sophs, this is your favorite…the dolphin one!", Toby said, catching on to what Spencer was doing.

Sophie ran over to her parents' bed, struggling to get onto it.

"So, honey…you go get dressed, and I will go make you some coffee.", Toby said, admiring how the women he loved looked with no makeup on.

Everyone was coming over to the Cavanaugh's house to eat lunch, and then hang out until 5:00 with presents and games. Ofcourse their would be fun for the kids, and time for the ladies to talk, and the husbands to hang out. Then, when everyone left, Sophie was going to spend the night at Emily's, and Spencer and Toby were having their own night.

_One hour. Just one hour, and I have to share Spencer with her friends. _Toby thought, while making his wife coffee. _I cannot wait until tonight. God has blessed me with such a wonderful woman, _he thought.

ONE HOUR LATER:

_Ding Dong._

"I got it I got it!", yelled Sophie running to the door. "Aunt Hanna, Uncle Caleb, Hayden!", she yelled as her Auntie Hanna picked her up and spun her around.

"Hi sweetheart!", Hanna exclaimed.

Two year old Hayden ran in looking for his uncle Toby….Toby always let him play on his Droid. After finding him, he sat on his lap ready for what new game Toby had gotten for him to play.

Spencer came down the steps, and after giving Hayden a kiss on his forehead, she gave Hanna a big hug.

Caleb went out to his truck to get Spencer and Toby's gift, and when he came back in, Aria, Ezra, Emmett, Donovan, and Emily followed in. Everyone set the presents down on the Cavanaugh's granite dinner table.

"Happy Anniversary!", Aria and Ezra yelled, Ezra holding their twins, and Aria giving Sophie a big hug and then handing her over to Emily.

"Everyone, Toby and I have a big announcement to start this party off", Spencer said as everyone was getting settled in the living room furniture.

"I know what it isssss!", Sophie yelled dancing around the room. Everyone sat anxiously as Spencer opened her mouth to speak…..

**Thank you guys! Suggestions, Requests, and Comments are very welcome!**

**I do not own PLL, or the song that Spencer was singing (Ron Pope does) **


	3. Chapter 2: Forever and Always

**Thank you everyone for the nice comments! And I still need more talk about Emily's love life…. maybe Holden? Or Paige? Someone else anyone has in mind? I really want her to have a family in this story!**

"I'm pregnant!", Spencer exclaimed, happier than ever. Everyone in that room new how much she wanted another child. Spencer was great with kids, and loved the idea that it was her and Toby's _perfect _creation.

"YAY!", Emily and Aria exclaimed jumping out of their seats, "Congratulations!"

"Spence, I am so happy for you!", Aria said as Toby wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her tight.

"Me too, of course", Emily added.

"Toby, congratulations. You are a phenomenal dad already, and I'm sure this baby will love you just as much as Sophie does", Ezra said, giving Toby a nice handshake.

"Wait…guys. Where are Hanna and Caleb", Spencer asked, noticing that Hayden was sitting with Sophie coloring.

"I saw her go upstairs just before you made the announcement. Than I saw Caleb run up after her.", Ezra stated.

"I'll go", Spencer said. She gave Toby a kiss, and headed up the stairs. To her right she noticed that the bathroom door was closed, and saw light coming from up underneath it. She knocked on the door, just as Caleb was coming out.

"Caleb, is everything okay?", Spencer said in her worried tone.

"Calm down Spence. You can go talk to her, she just needs some water"; Caleb told her noticing that she was worried for her best friend.

"Han…", Spencer stopped after seeing her. There sitting on the floor was Hanna, leaning over the toilet. Hanna looked up, and motioned for Spencer to come sit beside her.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling the best", Hanna said as she saw Spencer look in the toilet and notice that Hanna had just spent the last 5 minutes letting out what she had ate for lunch. "What did I miss? I heard you say you had an announcement, and than I heard some 'Congratulations'", Hanna said.

"Well, first off", Spencer started, "I am not mad at all because you are feeling sick, Han. I could never be mad at you for that. Second, well…I'm pregnant Hanna!"

"Spencer! Congratulations, that's amazing! Oh Spence, I love you so much", Hanna said, giving her a hug. "And guess what…. I am also expecting."

"HANNA! Congratulations! That is awesome…I'm so happy for you! We are pregnant buddies!" Spencer said, feeling ashamed that she actually just said that.

After hugging again, Caleb returned with Hanna's water. He brung it over to Hanna, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you honey", he said, "and congratulations Spencer. Toby told me downstairs." Caleb finished, smiling and then walked out of the bathroom and headed down the stairs.

"Spence, if you don't mind, we are going to head home. I know this is probably just pregnancy sickness, but I didn't have it at all with Hayden. Just to be sure, Caleb and Hayden are coming with me. " Hanna said feeling bad. "And happy anniversary…Toby is a great guy and he really loves you."

" Thanks Hanna. And it's totally okay. I get where you are coming from. When I had Sophie the first few months of my pregnancy were filled with vomiting and dizziness", Spencer said, helping Hanna stand up.

"Oh, and please tell the girls about the baby", Hanna said as they turned for the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the staircase, Hanna turned to go out the backdoor. Spencer new this was probably because Hanna didn't want the girls, husbands, or kids to see her like this.

"I will. And I will call you later. I hope you feel better, and get some rest!" Spencer replied as Hanna walked out the door, giving her a nice wave. She saw Caleb and Hayden were already gone when she entered her living room again.

"Everyone", Spencer started, "Hanna would like me to share some news. We are both pregnant!" She finished, as everyone looked around just in awe of what God had blessed these close friends with.

"That's brilliant", Toby said, picking up his beautiful daughter.

Aria and Emily came over to give Spencer a big hug. And with that, the celebrating of Spencer and Toby's five-year anniversary had begun.

"Sweetheart, Ezra and I are going to take Sophie, Emmett, and Donovan down into the basement. You girls enjoy your time up here," Toby said, giving her a little kiss on her forehead.

"You too! Behave down their Mr. Cavanaugh", Spencer said as Toby followed Ezra and the kids downstairs.

Spencer, Emily, and Aria settled down on the furniture in Spencer's living room.

"So", Emily started, "When is little baby Cavanaugh due?"

"January 4th", Spencer said, her hand on her stomach.

"That's just great Spence. I'm so happy for you. You know, I never have quite seen a love so strong like you and Toby have. It's amazing", Aria exclaimed.

"I completely agree. It's like sparks fly when the two of you touch", Emily added.

"Happy anniversary", Aria and Emily said at different times.

"Thanks guys, I love you two", said Spencer, smiling.

And with that, predictions were made, stories were told, and wishes were made within the girls. Spencer received a snow globe with her and Toby's name carved in it, from Hanna and Caleb. The Fitz' got them a book about true love and two cinnamon smelling candles. Emily got them a big picture frame of Toby, Spencer and Sophie, for them to put in their room, and an even bigger one that had Spencer and Toby on their wedding day. They could hang that one in their living room, and at the bottom, it said _True love conquers all. _That was a saying that goes all the way back to when the girls were in high school, dealing with "A". They never talked about "a" anymore, infact at their homecoming dance, Melissa revealed that it was her all along. Melissa is now in jail facing a death penalty, and the girls never talk about the whole "A" thing in public. Just when they are together alone, or individually with their husbands.

After everyone left, Sophie sat on the floor coloring. Spencer closed the door, and walked over to the couch where Toby was sitting. She sat down and cuddled closely into his arms.

"Today was a great day", Spencer said noticing that the clock said 7:47, and that everyone ended up staying later than planned.

Toby looked into Spencer's beautiful brown eyes, and said, "Of course it was; we have each other. I love you so much Spencer. I have never loved anyone so much in my life."

"I love you too, forever and always", Spencer replied, leaning in to kiss him. Toby said that to her five years ago today, on their wedding day. It was something special that the two of them had together, and it was carved in their wedding rings.

"WHAT ABOUT ME! Don't you guys love me?" Sophie said jumping from behind the coach, scaring her love struck parents.

"Honey, of course we love you", Spencer said as Toby picked their daughter up and sat her between them. He kissed Sophie's cheek.

"We will love you forever", Toby said, closing his eyes, happy that he was with the two people he loved the most in the world

"Foreva and always daddy?" Sophie said looking up at her dad, making both her parents giggle.

"Now where did you learn that?" Toby asked, fully aware that she heard it from Spencer.

"Mommy tells me it every night after we read our bible story", She replied

Toby looked up at the women he loved, gave her a loving smile, and than gave his daughter another kiss on her forehead. Spencer was playing with Sophie's hair when Toby broke the peaceful silence and said, "I will love you both, _Forever and Always"._

**I didn't plan on this chapter to be so long! Thanks everyone for your nice reviews, I love reading them! By the way, I don't own Pretty Little Liars, and sadly I don't own Toby's abs, lol . Thank you for reading! Are we happy with this double pregnancy? **Ideas are welcome! Especially when it comes to baby names and what gender!** Have a great rest of your day,**

**xoxo, SPOBYisUNSTOPPABLE**


	4. Chapter 3: Girl

**Thank you everyone so so so so much for reading and reviewing! Your nice comments mean so nice to me! Is any one giving up something for lent? I'm giving up chocolate…and I already miss it! Haha Enjoy:**

Spencer slept on her side in her comfortable bed. Toby had his arm around her waist.

They had a great night. Went to the movies, than out to dinner, where Toby got Spencer a new wedding band, and Spencer got Toby a new watch and nice carpenter tools that he had been saving up for a very long time. Afterwards, the had a campfire in their own backyard, just the way they liked it, relaxed and secluded from the rest of the world. Their love had grown for each other that night.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…", the alarm clock read 8:30 and was going off next to Spencer side of the bed.

She started to raise her head to walk over to her dresser to snooze it, but Toby sat right up and said, "Sweetheart, lets stay in bed for awhile."

Spencer smiled, and laid back down as Toby walked across the room to turn off the alarm clock. Getting back in bed, Spencer was on other side now facing Toby.

"Good morning beautiful", Toby uttered. He loved how she looked, with the sun shining through the curtains onto her face. He loved her.

"Good morning, Mr. Cavanaugh", Spencer said, all smiles. Toby gave her a kiss, and cupped his hand around her cheek.

"Let's have a great day today", He said. Today was Sunday. Tomorrow, they both had work. Toby wouldn't get home until eight, and Spencer went to bed at 9:30 on school nights because she got up at 5:30. Sophie would go to bed between 8:30 and 9:00, so at the most they would have a good half an hour together.

With that, Spencer got out of bed and got dressed. Toby sat up and turned on the television with the remote. Spencer headed over to their bathroom and started to apply her makeup, after washing her face.

Toby hopped out of bed, walked over, and said, "You're already gorgeous. You don't need that silly stuff', he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He said this to her almost every time she put on makeup, which was just the days they were going to go somewhere other than their house or their friends' houses. Spencer never listened.

"Fine, just for today. For you", she said, turning around to meet his lips.

She brushed her hair out and braided it, than brushed her teeth. Spencer and Toby were going to pick Sophie up from Emily's house, and than go to Church. Hanna and Caleb also went to their Church. It was the neighborhoods church. Where they lived was the only real "neighborhood" in Rosewood. It was a very big neighborhood. Church was something all of the girls started to go to after "A" was revealed. Spencer and Emily had gone before, but after all the pain they went through was over, they could except God into their lives, and let him into their homes.

"There you go, Queen Cavanaugh", Toby sarcastically said as he opened the passenger seat door and gestured towards the seat.

After driving a short five minutes, and talking about yesterday, they arrived at Em's home. Spencer ran up to the door, and walked in like she always did. Sophie ran to the door and Spencer picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi cupcake", Spencer said to her happy 3-year-old daughter.

"Hi mommy, I missed you so much!" Sophie said as Emily started to walk over to the door.

"She was great", Emily stated. "We had so much fun".

We did! We did! I wuv aunt Emily!" Sophie exclaimed, smiling at her auntie.

"And I love Sophie!" Emily said, kissing her niece's head.

Spencer smiled at the two of them, and said, "Thank you so much Em. Well, we have to go, See you tomorrow maybe at the meeting?" The middle and high school had a meeting after school tomorrow. Spencer was the MS principal, and Emily taught at the HS.

"Of course, see you their Principal Cavanaugh", Emily said happily.

Spencer said thanks again, and walked out the door holding Sophie's hand, Sophie carrying her bag of things.

After buckling in, Toby turned around and gave his daughter a big kiss and asked how she was. Of course her response was that she was great. When was little Sophie never great? Toby and Spencer loved their daughter to the ends of the earth. Toby could only imagine how this next baby was going to be. He loved being a parent, and sharing that role with the woman he loved most on this planet.

Two hours later:

"Church was great wasn't it?" Spencer asked as they started driving to their section of the neighborhood. "What did you guys talk about in your room Sophie?"

"We talked about how God loves us no matter what, and that if we ask him to be our forever friend, we will get to go to heaven!" Sophie exclaimed, proud to know that.

"That's very right", Toby said.

The rest of the day was spent playing games, teaching how to color in the lines, playing tag outside, cleaning up spills in the kitchen, and watching Sophie's favorite move before she went to bed. She loved Cinderella. They watched all 3 movies, although Spencer and Toby didn't mind. They loved seeing their daughter happy, and it was more time for them to spend together.

After Sophie went to sleep, they set up scrabble in between the two on their bed. They played for two hours long, until 10:30. Even though that broke Spencer's rules, she was okay with it. She was with the most precious man in her live.

When the game was over, the looked at all of the words they had made, remembering the first night they had ever played scrabble. Now they played it at least twice a week

Toby's words were:

True

Five

Sophie

Always

Truck

All

Baby

Spencer's words were:

Love

Motel

Carnival

Conquers

Forever

January

Girl

Looking at all of the words, in each other's arms, they recognized how each word symbolized their relationship. After putting the game away, they laid in bed. Toby was playing with Spencer's hair.

"Spencer, I had an amazing day today. Spending all of my time with you and Sophie. I can't wait for this baby." Toby said looking into Spencer's brown eyes.

"I can't either Toby. I'm so glad I have you here with me. I wouldn't be where I am right now in my life without you," Spencer said, smiling.

Toby kissed her lips, "Sweetheart, may I ask….why exactly was one of your scrabble words girl?"

Spencer smiled.

"Wait…wait…. We're having a little girl? Oh Spencer! I love you so much!", Toby said sitting up and beginning to kiss her again, this time passionately.

"I love you too Toby!" Spencer said kissing him again, and lying down on her side. Toby laid down, putting his hand around her waist, kissing her cheek. "We can talk about her name tomorrow. And if you don't mind, I want her middle name to be Allison,"

"Definitely, anything for you. Goodnight Beautiful", Toby whispered into her ear. Spencer turned her head, and kissed him one more time before closing her eyes.

Toby watched her fall asleep, thinking how lucky he was to have her. He knew he would have her, Forever and Always.

**Thanks Everyone! Any names for the baby girl? are we happy about this? Thanks for reading,**

**xoxo, SPOBYisUNSTOPPBLE**


	5. Chapter 4: Friday

**Hi everyone! I have four major questions! Please please please include the answer to them in your review; it would help me out so much!**

**I have asked this one on every chapter so far: For Emily I have narrowed it down to two people. I'm leaning towards one person, but if a lot of people want the other, it's okay. Who do you like for Emily's love interest: Paige or Holden?**

**I want Spencer's baby to be born I about two weeks. How do you guys think I should transition events? And don't forget…. this also means Hanna's baby is coming too! Do you think I should say 3 weeks have passed in between every entry until the baby is born? All I know is I cannot wait until she is born!**

**Names for Spencer and Toby's daughter? Pick ONE!:**

**Annabelle Allison Cavanaugh (Anna)**

**Victoria Allison Cavanaugh (Tori)**

**Breanna Allison Cavanaugh (Bre)**

**Gabrielle Allison Cavanaugh (Gabi) **

**Boy or girl for Hanna?**

End of the week, Friday at 6:00.

Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hanna were sitting in Aria's small but beautiful living room. They meet up every Friday and Tuesday at someone's home, because some weeks are very busy for the girls' families during the school year. Spencer had coffee in hand, and Aria was getting the other girls lemonade.

"How were your girls' days?" Aria said sitting down handing Emily and Hanna lemonade.

"Mine was fine", Emily said. "I'm exhausted I can say that much, and I'm SO happy it's Friday.

"Good for the most part, I came up with some new jewelry designs for the store. And Hayden pooped on the potty today!" Hanna said.

"Awwh! Good for him! My day was good, I came home to a clean house, a beautiful daughter and an amazing spouse", Spencer said.

"Great, good to hear that all of your day's were good", Aria said as her three boys walked in the door. Ezra was carrying Donovan and Emmett, with a smile on his face.

"Hi my beautiful wife", Ezra said as he bent down to kiss Aria.

"Hi honey", Aria said, blushing and all smiles.

Ezra handed Emmett to her, and she smiled, than gave her son a kiss. Ezra put down Donovan, and he climbed over to Aria. Aria looked at her world right in front of her. She loved her boys.

"Honey, I'm going to go change, and than I'll come get the boys out of your way", Ezra said as he turned to walk up the stairs, waving to his sons.

"Aria, those boys of yours are adorable", Emily, said. Donovan walked over to her and sat up on her lap. "I want one of you one day", Emily said looking down at him, smiling.

Donovan had always loved Emily, even when he was a little, little baby.

"Thanks, they are growing way to fast!" Aria exclaimed, making her forehead crinkle.

"Tell me about it", Spencer begun, "Sophie is starting pre-school after this summer! I can't believe she is three! She is going to her first sleepover tonight with Jessica and Jace at Jason's house."

"I love your little Sophie", Hanna said as Ezra came downstairs and quietly grabbed Emmett and Donovan from where they were. He kissed Aria's forehead, and went back up stairs with his boys.

"So, Hanna. Didn't you say Wednesday that you had a doctor's appointment today? How was it!" Aria asked

"It was great! My mom came so she could stay with Hayden. Caleb couldn't come though, which is kind of a good thing. We were going to find out the gender of our baby today, but the screen couldn't read it. He was sad that he wouldn't be able to be there to find out with me, so now we get to go together on Sunday to find out the gender", Hanna spit out.

"That's awesome, Han. I'm so excited to find out what you're having! Maybe we will both have girls!" Spencer exclaimed.

"WHAT?" All of the girls yelled at the same time?

"You're having a girl! Spencer, I'm so happy for you!" Aria stood up and gave her a hug.

"Congrats Spence!" Hanna said.

"Great! Another little girl! Congratulations!" Emily told Spencer, smiling.

"Thanks girls! I'm so happy…. Toby and me talked about names on Wednesday after we hung out. We are for sure doing Allison as the middle name", Spencer finished, and looked down.

"Spencer, Ali would be honored", Emily said, rubbing her arm.

"Defiantly! That's great that you decided that", Aria said. Hanna smiled.

"Thanks guys", Spencer said looking back up. She didn't know what the girls would say, and she was satisfied that they liked the idea. "So with the first names we picked Victoria, Breanna, Annabelle, and Gabrielle. What do you think?" Spencer said, looking around.

"I LOVE Gabrielle. And you could call her Gabi! How cute!", Aria responded, smiling.

"Really, I like all four, but I would have to say Breanna or Annabelle are my favorites!", Hanna answered.

"All but Annabelle! The other three are adorable Spencer!", said Emily.

"Great, great, great", Spencer said. "I'm having such a hard time choosing!"

"They are all beautiful names, that's why!", Hanna added. "So for ours, we are thinking Paige or Isabella for girls, and Shawn or Hudson for a boy!"

"Those are great names", exclaimed Spencer, "I'm so happy are babies get to grow up so close together in age. They're only two weeks off each other in due date!"

"I'm so excited to have two more little kids in our 'family'", Emily said happily, putting quotes around family. Aria smiled.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _Spencer's phone was going off. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket, and saw that she had a new text message. It was from Toby…. she pressed open.

It read, _Hi sweetheart. Just got home and terribly missing you. Just dropped Sophie of at Jason's house. The thought of you right now makes me smile. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Love you, and see you soon. Xoxo – Toby._

Spencer looked up and smiled.

"Was that Toby?" Hanna asked?

"Umm…yes. Why, how could you tell?" Spencer asked, looking around at her best friends who were all smiling.

"Spence, you were smiling as you read it", Emily said.

"Oh, sorry." She said back, embarrassed.

"Sorry for being in love? I have never heard of that before Spence." Aria expressed, smiling.

"Oh be quiet girls," Spencer snapped back, blushing.

"I'm so glad you're happy. Toby is just perfect for you", Emily said, with a huge grin on her face.

Spencer looked up to smile at all of them, and than looked back down and typed back:

_You are my world Toby. I love you too, be home soon. Forever and Always-Spencer._

"Thank you. I have to go now, it was so fun talking tonight. Don't you girls love being able to talk about our life together? See you girls Sunday, for Aria's birthday", Spencer said as she got out of her chair and headed to the door.

She heard many goodbyes, and even a "Have fin with Toby", pretty sure it came from Hanna, as she closed Aria's front door.

Five minutes later:

Spencer opened the door, and standing there was the man she loved, Toby. He was sitting in front of the fireplace with two milkshakes in his hands.

"Milkshake, my love?" Toby asked jokingly as Spencer came over and sat down next to him.

"Absolutely", Spencer replied, smiling. Toby made the best milkshakes. They each set their shakes on the table behind them, and then faced the fire.

"So how was your day?" Spencer asked.

"Good, but I'm so happy I have you here with me now. You lighten my day." Toby said to Spencer, than pulling her in for a long kiss.

Toby held Spencer there in front of the fireplace in silence for a couple of minutes, when Toby broke the silence. He got Spencer's milkshake and held it as she took a sip.

"How was your day honey?" Toby asked, setting her milkshake back on the table.

"It was good, but it's even better now. I shared the names with the girls. I think Annabelle is out though, maybe. I haven't decided yet, Emily said she liked all except that one. Aria loved Gabrielle, and Hanna's two favorites were Breanna and Victoria, but she said she liked them all." Spencer told Toby, smiling.

"They are all gorgeous, especially because you are her mom", Toby replied, kissing Spencer's cheek.

Spencer lay back down in Toby's arms. "I love you." Spencer whispered.

"I love you too. Forever and Always." Toby played with her hair, and they stayed there at the fireplace for the next hour.

They both knew that what they had, was true.

**Thank you for reading! Please answer the questions at the top of the story! Thanks again, and have a great day!**

**Xoxo, SPOBYisUNSTOPPABLE**


	6. Authors Note Questions Please Read!

**AUTHOURS Note! Very, very, very important!**

**So, in chapter four I brang up a few questions for you guys to answer. These questions are SO important, because they will determine MAJOR things in the story! I would love it if you would review this entry and answer each of the questions. All it takes is three words, just one for each question. Here are the questions that I would like if you would answer:**

**1. So, Spence is having a girl. The middle name is for sure going to be Allison. Which name do you like the best?**

** Gabrielle (Gabi)**

** Breanna (Bre)**

** Victoria (Tori)**

** Annabelle (Anna)**

**2.A BIG question has been who should Emily's love interest be. I have narrowed it down to two. Who do you like best for Emily In this story-please remember that family plays a big role in the story, so we want the best option for Emily-Paige or Holden?**

** 3. Hanna is pregnant too! Do you think she should have a boy or a girl?**

**Thank you SO much if you answered these questions! It shapes the direction of the story, especially Emily's because that will be how her family forms. Thank you SO MUCH for your nice comments, and for reading my story! I appreciate it so much, and I never expected readers to be so kind and generous with their ideas. **

**When i will need the information:**

**Spencer's daughter's name: 3/3/12**

**Emily's love interest: 2/27/12 (monday)**

**Hanna's babies gender: 2/25/12 (saturday)**

**Xoxo, SPOBYisUNSTOPPABLE**

**UPDATE 2/23/12: For girls name: Gabrielle has 2, Breanna has 1, Victoria has 0, and Annabelle has 2. For Emily: Holden has 1, and Paige has 0. Hanna: Boy has 0, Girl has 1.**

**UPDATE 2/24/12: For girls name: Gabrielle has 4, Breanna has 1, Victoria has 1, and Annabelle has 3. For Emily: Holden has 2, Paige has 2. For Hanna: Boy has 1, Girl has 3.**


	7. Chapter 5: Ultrasound

**Hi everyone! I intended writing a chapter last night but never had time. IF you have not answered any of the questions, please answer! Or even vote again! I'm going to post the 3 questions again and give you and update on how many votes there are for each choice.**

**First Question: What should Spencer's baby girls name be? Choices are Gabrielle, Breanna, Victoria, and Annabelle. So far: Gabrielle has 5, Breanna has 1, Victoria has 3, and Annabelle has 4.**

**Second Question: Should Emily's love interest be Holden or Paige. So far: we have 5 votes for Holden and 3 votes for Paige.**

**Third Question: Should Hanna have boy or a girl? (I am collecting this one answers tomorrow.) So far: Boy has 1 vote, and girl has 7 votes.**

**Thank you, and please vote more! This is very close in the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** question! Enjoy chapter five!**

It was Saturday morning. The clock read 8:00 a.m. All that could be smelled in Spencer and Toby's room was the smell of fire from their fireplace. They loved the smell.

Toby opened his eyes a little, after the sun peeked through their curtains. He saw that Spencer was cold, so he put his arm protectively around her and gazed at the women he loved most in the world.

After laying there for 10 minutes, Spencer woke up and faced Toby.

"Good morning. You look beautiful," Toby said, smiling.

"Why thank you," Spencer said leaning in to kiss him.

"Ultrasound today, Hun. I'm so happy at this place in my life. 25 and I have a gorgeous wife, a beautiful daughter, and another on the way."

"You spoil me too much," Spencer started. "But that's okay," she leaned in and kissed him again.

"You're so perfect," Toby told her. He looked at her for a few seconds, and that got out of bed.

Spencer followed, and walked into their bathroom after turning their fireplace off. She looked in the mirror, and put her hand on her stomach. "I love you, already," she whispered. Her family meant the most to her in the world. She wanted to be a good mom. She wanted to be the opposite of her parents. She loved them, but she never felt like she could talk to them. Toby felt the same way. His mom passed away when he was 16, and his dad never listened after he got remarried. If there was one thing Toby and Spencer wanted the most for their family, it was to be close and to be able to talk to each other about anything.

After Spencer through her hair up, her and Toby got dressed, ate breakfast and then brushed their teeth. They were heading over to Jason's house to pick up Sophie from her sleepover with Jessica and Jace. It was her first sleepover ever, and Toby was practically biting his nails the whole morning thinking about it. After they picked her up, they were going to pick up Spencer's mom to go with them to the doctors. They're ultrasound was at 10:30.

"Alright, you ready Mrs. Cavanaugh?" Toby asked grabbing her hand.

"Of course I'm ready, I have you and we get to go pick up our daughter who I miss a lot."

Toby smiled, opened the door and led her out to their truck they still had that Spencer bought him when they were in high school. He opened the door for her, and then got in on his side.

Jason's house was 10 minutes away, just right outside of Rosewood's borders.

_And she will be loved….and she will be loved…_it played in the background.

"So, what are we discovering today at the hospital?" Toby asked.

"We're just listening to her heartbeat, making sure she is healthy. I'm also getting new vitamins because I'm one week into my first my fourth month."

Toby nodded, "That's great. I'm so excited to hear our beautiful daughter's heartbeat."

Spencer smiled. They pulled into Jason's driveway.

"Hey, isn't that mom's car?" Spencer asked, looking at the Mercedes in front of hers license plate.

"It sure is," Toby responded. That's convenient, now we won't have to drive over to her house on the other side of Rosewood." He got out of the car, and walked over to open Spencer's door.

"Thank you," Spencer told him.

Toby closed the door, and put his hands around her waist. "Anytime." He smiled, and leaned in to kiss his wife.

Toby and Spencer walked up to the door while holding hands.

Sophie answered it. "Mommy, I had so fun! It's fun spending the night at my auntie's houses', but it is really fun with Jessica, Jace an Uncle Jason!" Sophie told her parents, as toby picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun honey," Spencer replied to her as Jason and her Mom walked to the door.

"She was great," Jason told them. "We had a lot of fun, and grandma came to hang out with us about an hour ago."

"Awesome," Toby said, finally relieved that his daughter was with them, and that everything went well.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Spencer asked looking at her daughter and mom.

"Of course, let's go!" Veronica Hastings said.

Jessica and Jace ran to the door and waved bye as the Cavanaugh's car pulled out of their driveway.

The doctor was just down the street from Jason's house. After a minute or so of silence, they pulled into the parking lot.

Veronica helped get Sophie out of her car seat, as Toby opened the door for Spencer.

Toby and Spencer walked in holding hands again, and Sophie was carried in by her grandma.

After checking in, Spencer walked over to set with her family in the waiting room chairs.

"It will only be about 15 minute's girls," Spencer told her daughter and mom.

"Have fun mommy and daddy!" Sophie said as the doctor called their names.

"Good luck," Spencer heard her mom say.

The doctor opened the door for Spencer and Toby, and then closed it.

"How is everything going?" He asked.

"Great, no sickness or dizziness, and I are taking all of my vitamins. We're very happy," Spencer told Dr. Fleischmann as she looked at Toby and smiled.

"Good, good, good", Dr. Fleischmann said as he looked at both of them. He put the gel on Spencer's-who was already laying down-stomach.

He looked at the screen. Toby grabbed Spencer's hand, and bent down to kiss her.

Dr. Fleischmann's eyes widened, and then his mouth opened.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh, I am very pleased to tell you that you are carrying two girls," he said, looking at both of them.

Both Toby and Spencer looked at him, wondering what exactly he meant,

"Congratulations, God has blessed you with twin girls."

**Surprise! Twin girls on the way for our favorite couple, Spoby! Don't you guys wish this was really happening on the show! The top names with the most votes will be their two names. Keep voting! Thanks for reading, and have a great day! Say something nice to someone today!**

**Xoxo, SPOBYisUNSTOPPABLE**


	8. Chapter 6: Twins, Cinderella, and Sleep

**HI everyone! So big surprise last chapter! Spencer and Toby are having twin girls! What do you think about Toby being the only guy in the house….I think its great . Remember to please answer the questions! Here they are:**

**Question 1: What should Spencer's daughter's names be? Pick one or two: Gabrielle, Victoria, Breanna, or Annabelle. The top two names with the most votes will be chosen.**

**Question 2: Should Emily be with Holden or Paige?**

**Question 3: Should Hanna have a boy or a girl? This will be revealed tomorrow, Sunday.**

**Thanks so much for reading (: Here is chapter 6!**

"What?" Spencer asked a huge grin on her face? "TWINS? Girls? Inside of me?"

"Yes Mrs. Cavanaugh. You are having twin girls! Congratulations!" Dr. Fleishmann told them.

Toby looked at Spencer. "Wow. TWINS! I could never be more delighted!" Toby exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. The reason I couldn't see before is because this second baby has been hiding behind the 1st. Well, when you hear me refer to girl 1, it's the first daughter, and the 2nd is the one we just discovered. Congratulations!" Dr. Fleischmann said as he wiped the gel of off Spencer's stomach. "He then looked at his calendar and paperwork. "Today is June 2nd. Your daughters are now due….hold on let's see…November 28." He said, smiling at them.

"Wow thank you so much doctor. I'm so glad at the news," Spencer told Dr. Fleischmann, smiling.

They scheduled their next appointment, for next month. Toby helped Spencer off the mini bed she was laying on. When they got right out of the room, he kissed her forehead and pulled her in close.

"Sweetheart, we're having twins. I can't believe it. God chose us to have twin girls. I am so happy," Toby told her, smiling very big.

"Me too! I couldn't be any happier." Toby leaned in to kiss her again.

"I will tell my mom and Sophie when we get in to the waiting room," Spencer declared.

"Alright Captain," Toby joked as he held Spencer's hand and led he rout of the hallway.

"Mommy, Daddy! How was the doctor!" Sophie asked jumping up and down before her grinning parents. Veronica Hastings followed over.

"It was great, and we found out some big news," Spencer started, looking over at Toby. "We're having…..two little girls. TWINS!"

"OH CONGRATS!" Veronica ran over and hugged Spencer. "I'm so happy for you, honey!"

"DADDY, MOMMY I'M GONNA HAVE TWO SISTERS!" Sophie jumped into her father's arms. He twirled her around and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"I'll have to call dad to tell him," Spencer said, taking Sophie from Toby and giving her a big hug.

Veronica moved over to Toby. "Congratulations Toby. You're going to be great." She gave him an awkward hug. Veronica and Peter respected Toby very much, but they never truly got over everything that went on when they were in high school. They were still recovering from Melissa being A, and hurting Toby. Part of them was still confused, and the other half felt bad.

"Come on Sophes," Spencer said after putting her daughter down. Sophie grabbed onto her mom's pinky finger.

"Come on mommy. We have to get my little sisters rooms' ready." Sophie lifted her head up high.

"Sweetie, they aren't coming for another 5 months," Toby said, laughing at his three year old daughter.

"Okie dokie. Well let's go!" Sophie led her mom, dad and grandma out the door.

They all laughed, and went out to the car.

After getting into the car Veronica asked, "So what names are you thinking about?"

"We picked Gabrielle, Victoria, Breanna, and Annabelle," "And we are leaning towards Annabelle and Gabrielle," Spencer finished for Toby. The two looked at each other, and smiled, as happy as can be.

"Great I love all of those names," Veronica replied. "What are you thinking for the middle name?"

"Well, we decided on Allison. That was before we found out we were having twins. We're going to talk about other middle names tonight." Toby told his mother-in-law. He figured her would tell her, Spencer didn't like talking to her parents about Allison.

"I think Allison would be very happy," Veronica told them from the backseat.

"Thank you." Spencer managed to get out.

"Mommy and Daddy told me that I have another Auntie named Allison. But they said that she is up with God." Sophie said.

Spencer held back tears. They made sure they're daughter knew there was another person who loved her, even though Sophie didn't know her.

"That's right honey," Toby said, looking over at Spencer and rubbing her arm.

Spencer quickly changed the subject. "So since we named Sophie, Sophie Veronica, we were thinking maybe we could use Toby's mother's middle name for our 2nd daughter."

"That would be nice. And your mother would be very proud Toby. I'm sure she already is proud of you," Veronica told Toby.

"Thank you Mrs. Hastings," responded Toby as they pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks for the ride guys, and Congrats again." Veronica blew Sophie a kiss and got out of the car.

Within five minutes, the Cavanaugh's were at home. Toby walked around and opened Spencer's door.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked, cupping her cheek.

"Yes, thank you," She said, as he kissed her forehead and gave her a big hug

Spencer opened Sophie door, and got her out. They walked in, all three holding hands.

"Well, dat shure was a suprise!" Sophie exclaimed looking at her parents and smiling.

"It sure was, wasn't it beautiful!" Spencer picked up her 3 year old daughter and gave her a big hug.

"Are you excited Sophie?" Toby said tickling his daughter's stomach and putting his arm around his wife.

"Of course daddy. HAHAHAHA. You are silly, stop tickwing meee!"

"But you're so cute! Fine, I won't," Toby said smiling at Sophie.

Spencer put her daughter down and watched her run over to the kitchen to get her sippy cup of chocolate milk out of the fridge.

"Mommy, can we watch Cinderella movies today until bed?" Sophie asked folding her hands and swaying back in forth. She always did this when she wanted to persuade her parents.

"Hmmmm….." Spencer looked over at Toby. He laughed, adoring his daughter.

"Pwease Pwease Pwease mommy and daddy! We can have dinner and color in my Cinderella coloring book when we're done. Pwease!" Sophie was almost on her knees when Toby picked her up and said,

"Of course we can watch Cinderella honey! Anything for my Sophie!" He gave her a kiss and then smiled at her.

"We can have a Cinderella day!" Spencer chimed in, putting her arm around Toby's waist, and the other around Sophie.

"Yay! Today is the best day ever. Cinderella all day, and I found out that I'm gonna have two wittle sisters!" Sophie smiled, and gave her parents the biggest hug ever.

The rest of the day was spent eating popcorn, drinking milkshakes that Toby made, watching Cinderella 1, 2 and then eating dinner while watching the 3rd movie and coloring.

Toby carried Sophie up to her room at 8:30. Spencer followed behind, making silly faces at Sophie who was looking at her over Toby's shoulder.

Toby out her in bed, and Spencer tucked her in. Then Toby and Spencer took turns reading pages in Sophie's favorite Cinderella picture book.

"Goodnight Sophie," Toby said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Sophie, sweet dreams honey." Spencer told her daughter.

"Goodnight mommy and daddy. I wuv you both berry much!" Sophie said and blew them both kisses and walked to the door.

"Love you Sohes," Toby said just before he closed Sophie's door.

Spencer and Toby headed into their room and watched T.V. until 10:00 p.m. Tomorrow was Sunday, and they had Aria's 25th birthday celebration at the Fitz home.

Spencer lay down in her bed. Toby turned on the fireplace and the fan. Spencer liked the noise of the fan, but the fire's warmth. Toby always made fun of her for that. It was one of the little things that he loved about her.

Toby went over to Spencer, kissed the tip of her nose, and covered her up with their sheets and comforter. He then went over to his side of the bed and got in. He face Spencer.

"So, do you like Molly for a middle name since we have Veronica, and now Allison already," Spencer said, starting the conversation.

"Of course, it sounds great." Toby replied. "From what I remember of my mom, she loved me, she was kind, and she tried to make sure I had the best life she could give me."

"Toby, I know she would be so proud of you right now in your life. I'm sure she's looking down at you and smiling." Spencer tried to cheer him up. Toby smiled.

"Thank you Spencer. She would love you. She probably does. This might sound strange, but on our wedding day, I sware she talked to me.

"Honey, that's not weird at all. What did she tell you?"

Toby put his arm around Spencer. "Something like she loved me, and she was happy I found my soul mate. I remember feeling like she was right there with me."

"Toby, that's great honey," Spencer said. Toby kissed her.

"Allison talked to me too. She said that she knew…" Spencer started to tear up "…that she knew you were the one for me. I heard her voice say that she loved me…and she wished me happiness."

Toby wiped her tears, when she started to actually cry.

"I miss her so much Toby. I lost a sister."

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Allison is so proud of you. She's happy for you. She told you that!" Toby told her rubbing her arm.

"I know, I just miss her. A lot... Thanks Toby." Spencer stuggled to get it out of her.

"Of course Spencer. I hate seeing you sad." He pulled her in close, and rubbed her back.

They stayed there for five mintues, enjoying each other's company. That's all they needed. Spencer's head was buried in Toby's chest.

Spencer broke the silence. "Toby, I love you so much." She looked up at him.

"I love you to Spencer. And I will always be here for you. Forever and Always." Toby smiled, and then kissed the most special person to him on the earth.

"Thank you Toby."

"You are the only person I can see myself with. The only person I can see myself having a family with." It was silent for a few seconds. "You are a great mom. That is why God is giving us twin girls. I am the luckiest man on earth." He kissed her again.

"Goodnight Toby."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Toby waited for her to fall asleep before he did, like he did every night. He loved to watch the women he loved fall into deep slumber.

**Thanks so much for reading! Please answer the questions up top! Also, do you guys like having Sophie in the chapter a lot? I sure do! Thanks again!**

**Xoxo, SPOBYisUNSTOPPABLE**


	9. Chapter 7: Surprise!

**Hi everyone! So, today is when we find out what Hanna is having! No more voting for that now, just the other two questions. Here they are:**

**Question 1: This is very close, so make sure you vote for your favorites. What should Spencer's daughter's names be? Gabrielle, Breanna, Victoria, or Annabelle? Pick one or two. So far: Gabrielle has 8, Breanna has 1, Victoria has 7, and Annabelle has 8.**

**Question 2: Who should Emily's love interest be? This will be revealed tomorrow. Paige or Holden? Yesterday this was very close, but now one of them is 8 votes behind the other. Make sure you vote for your favorite!**

**Thank you so much to everyone for giving me nice reviews. They make me so happy! And I am thanking you in advance for reading this chapter. Enjoy Chapter 7.**

Today is Sunday, 9:00 a.m. At 10:00, Aria and Ezra are hosting Aria's 25th birthday celebration at their home.

Spencer walked into Sophie's room after brushing her teeth and doing her hair. Today she was wearing it in a French braid. Today, she was telling her friends about the twins. Twins! She was so happy.

"Sophie, what do you think you want to wear today?" She asked her daughter who was looking in her closet.

"Ummm….I think I want to wear my Cinderella shirt and matching skirt Mommy!"

"Okay then….here it is," Spencer told Sophie as she took the outfit off the hanger and put it on Sophie's bed.

"Thank you mommy. Now go away so I can dress myself. I'm such a big girl!"

"Alright honey, if you need help come into mommy and daddy's room," Spencer said closing her daughter's door.

She walked down the hall and up the two steps to her left into her bedroom. Toby was sitting on their bed. Spencer walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Sophie decided to wear her Cinderella outfit today. You would think after yesterday that she would be tired of it!" Spencer told her husband, laughing.

"Wow, that girl is hilarious." Toby pulled Spencer in close. Spencer put her head on his shoulder.

"'I'm so happy this is the last week of school," Spencer said slowly. It was June 2nd, and she only had to go to work Monday and Tuesday. Toby has to work the rest of June and the 1st week of July.

"I'm happy for you," Toby said emphasizing the 'for'.

Spencer was wearing a shirt that said, "I'm having twins!" and Toby's read, "My wife is pregnant with twins!"

The plan was, they were going to wear jackets and when they got into their groups of girls/husbands, they would take off their jackets, and show their friends.

Toby and Spencer sat watching T.V. for a little bit, enjoying each other's warm embrace, when Sophie ran into their room.

"It is 10:01 and we need to leave!" Sophie yelled spinning around. Spencer and Toby had forgotten the time. Good think Sophie was on top of things.

"You're right honey," Spencer said as she glanced over at the clock. She made her way over to the television and turned it off.

Toby picked Sophie up and spun her around like her always did.

"Daddy, you are so silly!" Sophie laughed as her dad spun her faster and faster, finally stopping.

"You look adorable," Toby told her, smiling.

"Alright, let's go!" Spencer said turning their light off and heading towards the stairs.

"Daddy, we betta go! Mommy is leaving! Go! Go! Go!"

"Fine, if you really want to….." Toby finally started walking towards the stairs, making Sophie laughed. He loved making his daughter laugh.

When everyone got in the car, the clock read 10:10. Spencer was sure that everyone was already there. That was their plan, so they could automatically go to their groups of friends and share the news with them.

After a short four minutes, the Cavanaugh's car pulled into the Fitz' driveway inside of the Hollis campus.

"I'm so excited to tell the girl's," Spencer said, smiling and looking over at Toby who was in the driver's seat.

Toby leaned over and kissed her, hearing a little giggle from Sophie on the backseat.

"Good. I'm happy to tell the guys."

With that, Toby got out of the car and walked over to open Spencer's door. The two of them got Sophie out and headed up to the door, all holding hands.

_Ding Dong._ Sophie rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and their stood Ezra.

"Hello though, Cavanaugh's. And hi little Sophie!' Ezra picked her up and kissed her cheek. Everyone adored Sophie. Especially considering she was the only girl currently, and she was the first baby born in their "family."

"Hi Uncle Ezra. Do you like my outfit? It is Cinderella!" Sophie smiled, proudly telling her uncle.

"It's beautiful Honey," Ezra told her, putting her down.

Sophie ran into the living room, after seeing that Hayden was coloring. Hayden was one of her best friends, besides Jessica and Jace.

"Welcome," Ezra said to Toby and Spencer, smiling and shutting the door behind them.

"The girls are upstairs in our room," Ezra told Spencer, nodding to the stairs.

"Okay, great, thanks." Spencer walked over to kiss Sophie, and then headed upstairs. Ezra and Toby went down into the basement.

"Hey Spence!" Called Emily from across the room at the table.

"Hi everyone, sorry I'm late!" Spencer's heart was beating fast. She walked over to the table and sat down in the empty fourth seat. She glanced over at Hanna's shirt, noticing it said something. This one unusual, Hanna never wore shirts with writing. It read,"_It's a girl!"_

Spencer quickly smiled and jumped up. "Hanna! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! She walked over to Hanna who was also standing up, and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you. We're naming her Isabella." Hanna smiled. "I'm so happy we're both having girls!"

"I know me too!" Spencer and Hanna both walked over to their own seats, and sat down.

"That is awesome that you are both having girls," Aria said.

"I agree, they're going to be the best of friends!" Emily added.

"Those two are very lucky," Aria added, smiling.

It was silent for a few seconds. Spencer thought this was a good time to tell her best friends what she had found out at the doctors.

"So, I have something to tell you girls." Spencer took off her jacket, put it on the back of her chair, and turned back around. "I'M HAVING TWIN GIRLS!"

"OH MY GOSH!" all of the girls said it at the same time, and automatically got up and ran over to hug Spencer.

"Spencer, congratulations!" Aria exclaimed.

"That is absolutely amazing!" Emily told her as she squeezed her.

They all four hugged for the longest time, and then finally sat down.

"Wow, Spence. Our girls are going to have so much fun!" Hanna told Spencer, smiling the biggest she had since Spencer had gotten there.

"OH, I know! I found out yesterday. Toby is downstairs telling the guys. This morning he went out and bought us these shirts," Spencer told them, all smiles.

"Wow, Spence I am just baffled!" Aria told Spencer, looking at all three girls. Emily and Hanna nodded, and smiled.

"Me too! And I'm so happy for you," Emily told Spencer again.

"I'm just completely excited for you, and our girls," Hanna exclaimed.

"Same! So what is Isabella's middle name going to be?" Spencer asked Hanna.

"Ashley, after my mom. Isabella Ashley Rivers. Since Hayden's middle name is my dad's, Caleb and I decided it would only be fair," Hanna told her best friends.

"That sounds perfect!" Aria told Hanna.

"It really does, I love it!" Emily added.

Spencer smiled and continued, "And when are you due, again?"

"January 8th," Hanna replied, smiling with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm now due November 28th, which they said they will probably induce me," Spencer told them. She now wondered if Toby had already told the guys downstairs.

**In the basement:**

*Yells and Screams*

"Well, that sure sounds like Hanna yelling," Caleb exclaimed.

"I wonder what's going on up there," Ezra said, looking up.

Toby started to smile.

"Toby, what? You keep smiling whenever we bring up the girl's, and this is the second time we've heard screams of excitement upstairs that you smile at," Ezra said, eyeing Toby down.

"Spill it, Cavanaugh," Caleb told him, laughing.

"Alright, well. Just give me a second to take off my jacket." Toby walked over to the couch to put his jacket there, and then walked back over to the bar stools they were sitting at.

"Oh my goodness…" Ezra trailed off, "Caleb. CALEB! Spencer is having twins! Congrats Toby!"

"Toby, that's great! I'm so happy for you, man," Caleb told him sincerely and shook his hand.

"Oh, Caleb, come on now. Man up," Toby joked. He laughed, and gave Caleb a hug.

He then moved on to hug Ezra. "I'm so glad that two more little girls get to have the pleasure of being your daughter." Ezra told Toby. He smiled.

"That is one of the best compliments you could ever give me. Thank you," Toby told him, patting his shoulder.

The men sat down now on their stools.

"So, Spence and I are down between the names Gabrielle, Victoria and Annabelle. Breanna is pretty much out, we're just not positive yet," Toby spoke wisely.

"Those are beautiful names," Caleb said to Toby. Caleb already told Toby and Ezra that Hanna was having a girl, named Isabella.

"That's awesome that you're guys' girls are going to grow up together," Ezra said, looking at both of them.

"Toby, Ezra, Caleb. Time to come upstairs for cake, presents and games," called Spencer. And with that the three guys went upstairs. Toby gave Spencer a passionate kiss at the top of the stairs, and then they all went to sit with their wives and kids (except for Emily) who were already arranged together on the Fitz' couches. Each family gave Aria her present, and then Ezra passed out the cake.

After cake, it was game time. They did Disney Trivia. It was a video that they played on the TV, and there was a giant game board that you would move a space if you got a question correct. It was the four girls, against the three guys, against Hayden and Sophie. Donovan and Emmett were two young to play, so they just watched and laughed.

Sophie and Hayden usually ended up winning, since after all they were the only ones who really watched Disney.

They usually played this game at all of the get-together's. It was a tradition ever since Sophie turned three about a year and a half ago.

The game lasted for a little more than an hour, and no surprise, Hayden and Sophie won. The girls came in second, and the guys in last.

"Well, that was a good game buddy!" Hanna said picking Hayden up and kissing his cheek.

"It sure was," said Caleb who came over, and put his hand on Hanna's stomach, and the other around Hayden.

Ezra went over to the kitchen and poured some wine for all of the adults.

"Sophie, Hayden, Donovan and Emmett. Do you guys want some grape juice?" Ezra asked as the little ones walked over to Ezra.

"Sure, yes, yes I do," Hayden told his Uncle Ezra. He laughed, and then poured it into a Sippy cup and then gave it to Hayden.

"Yes please Uncle Ezra!" Sophie yelled. Ezra than gave her the next Sippy cup.

Ezra pored to more Sippy cups of grape juice for his sons. He bent down to kiss both of their heads, and gave them their juice.

Aria came over and picked up Emmett, and Ezra took Donovan.

"Hi, honey. You sure are great with kids," Aria told her husband, giggling.

He leaned in to kiss her. "Yes, and you taught me everything I know!" They both laughed, and then walked into the living room.

Sophie and Hayden went over to stand by their parents. Both couples were hugging each other tightly. Emily just walked downstairs from the restroom. Ezra handed her her wine.

"Alright everyone," Ezra announced. "I would like to announce a cheers to family, all of the kids here, baby Isabella, and the two little girls in Spencer's stomach. He smiled.

"CHEERS!" everyone yelled, clacking glassed with all the people around them.

After taking their drinks, Toby turned towards Spencer, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm so happy right now," Toby told her.

They said nothing.

"I love you, Toby," Spencer told her husband.

He leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was very passionate. The two of them felt like they were the only people in that house. Then, everyone was silent. Everyone was looking up at Spencer and Toby, smiling. Everyone could see how much they truly loved each other. Today was a very good day for them. Spencer and Toby both loved spending time with the people in this house. It made them smile. These people were the closest to family they had. They both had bad relationships with their parents. Spencer's sister tortured her for years, and Toby's was blind and took advantage of him. Spencer, Toby, Emily, Aria, Ezra, Hanna and Caleb. They were family.

They pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you too Spencer. You are my everything. And I promise that to you. Forever and Always," Toby expressed to her, smiling and looking deeply into her eyes.

She rested her head on his chest. It was still silent as can be in the room filled with 11 people.

It now felt like Spencer and Toby were the only people _in the world._

**Thank you everyone for reading! Don't forget to vote for names and Emily's love interest! Did we like this chapter? I hope everyone has a great week! Thanks again,**

**xoxo, SPOBYisUNSTOPPABLE**


	10. Chapter 8: Inside Emily's Head

**Hi everyone! I am SO sorry! I haven't uploaded in six or so days. School work has been INSANE this week! I'm thinking our teachers are still mad at us since we had a day off Tuesday and they still had to work. Oh well.**

**So, we are still doing questions! Just to update, for Spencer's daughters names we have 14 votes for Gabrielle, 12 votes for Annabelle, 10 votes for Victoria, and 2 votes for Breanna. Please keep voting! As you can see this is VERY close! You can vote for your top two, but 1 is also okay. **

**Second Question! Well today it is getting answered! The question was who should Emily's love interest be…and the results are in! Read chapter 8 to find out! Enjoy.**

Emily POV

Today I am telling my friends! It's about….a guy. He was great friends with Aria. Hanna, Spencer and I met him in High School. He moved away our senior year, but I just saw him yesterday. He came back.

I was walking down the street, going to the café. I was thinking about Spence. She's pregnant with twins, how exciting! Well, anyways I was walking to the café to get a smoothie, and I was off in la-la land. I bumped into him and spilled his coffee all over him, and my t-shirt.

It took me a moment to register, and then I realized what happened. I looked up at him, and he was smiling.

"I'm so sorry! I was completely out of it and…."

"Emily?" He said. He looked closer at me and then I realized who he was.

Holden.

Holden Strauss.

"Holden?" I asked him. He said it was him, and we hugged. We talked for about 5 minutes, and then we went into the café together, and got some smoothies. It all went from there. We talked about our lives, the girls and their families. He was really sweet, and he even got cuter!

He invited me over to his house. He lives in a ranch, in Spencer and Hanna's neighborhood! How perfect? It's beautiful! I never knew a guy could be so clean.

Well, we watched a movie. And well…..he leaned in for a kiss! Um, yeah. Then he made me dinner. I left, and then we hung out the next day. I think I might really like him.

We went to a carnival yesterday. He asked me if we were "official" and we decided that we were. I have never gone into a relationship so fast. Things just really clicked with Holden.

We kissed again at the carnival. I think I am actually starting to have big feelings for this guy. It's about time I get my own family. Maybe I'm going to fast though. I mean a family? I don't know, it's only been three days!

Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Sophie, Hayden, Emmett, Donovan, and I already love the three unborn girls. I love Toby, Ezra and Caleb to death too. But now, this is mine. I get a life too now. I am so happy.

Emily Strauss? Does that sound good? Well, I'm almost as Hanna's house. It's Hayden's third birthday. I'm going to tell the girls today. About Holden and I. I wonder how they will take it. Spence and Han haven't seen him since High School, but I know him and Aria often video chat, and have phone calls.

I open the door to the Rivers' home. Everyone is there.

"Hey Aunt Emie!" Sophie runs over to me and jumps into my arms.

I look over, and see Hanna and Caleb sitting on the leather couches. Hayden is giving birthday hats to Emmett and Donovan. Aria is walking towards me. I see Ezra out on the patio, reading. Of course. Spencer and Toby are over in the kitchen, talking to each other, smiling.

This is it. I walk over to the couches, and sit down next to Hanna, with Sophie still in my arms. Aria is now walking over to sit by me too, since she was heading to the door when I arrived.

I don't know when I should tell them. They won't expect it at all.

**How did everyone like this chapter? I know it was really short. I am uploading another one tonight, as of right now. I just wanted to get up one simple chapter so you could see how Emily is feeling and thinking. Are we happy it is Holden? Please, no bad comments. This was a very, very, very hard decision, but when it came to Emily having her own family, this was the best path for her I feel. Comments and suggestions are welcome! Thank you very much!**

**xoxo, SPOBYisUNSTOPPABLE**


	11. Authors Note: UPDATE! sorry!

**Hey Everyone! Happy Pretty Little Liars Day! Before explaining what I am doing with this story, let me just apologize. SORRY! **

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I am EXTREMELY TERRIBLY SORRY for not updating in forever! My life has been crazy…and I am not even going to get into detail about my wild life and schedule.**

**Next, I would truly like to say thank you so much to those of you that are reading. Some of you have been devoted to me from the very beginning of this story back in February. You have always been here for me, whether it is leaving nice reviews, or inspiring me with ideas for my story. I would not be here without you. So please, if you were a weekly reader when I was frequently updating my story, continue reading. I appreciate you guys so much, as well as new readers who are just now finding my story. I love you guys! **

**Now that I have that out of the way, I'm going to announce what I am doing with my story.**

**I am going to update once a week, probably in the beginning of the week, like Sunday Monday or Tuesday…so be ready! I am fast forwarding 3 years. Before you react, let me give you some spoilers. So if you want to be surprised…..skip over the next 4 paragraphs!**

Emily and Holden are…..married, yes, married! When we start, they will be on their honeymoon. So, if you hadn't guessed, Emily told the girls about Holden at Hayden's birthday party, which is where I left off at. They dated for three years, obviously since we are fast forwarding into the future. Their anniversary is June 5th.

Spencer and Toby have new beautiful twin girls, Gabrielle and Annabelle. They will be two and a half when we start. Little Sophie will be 6, yes, almost a first grader. She is growing up!

Hanna and Caleb have a new little girl as well. Her name is Isabella. She will be having her second birthday next chapter. Their little Hayden will have just turned 6 years old.

As for Aria and Ezra, they still have beautiful twin boys. Emmett and Donovan are 4 years old, and will be enrolling in pre-school. Aria and Ezra have been thinking about more kids, but for right now, they are happy with their little boys.

**I am very excited to resume writing my story! Let me remind you, I or this story would not be anywhere without you lovely readers! Thank you, for the millionth time! Look for an update around this Sunday. Feel welcome to leave comments and ideas, but please respect what I am doing with the story. You guys have been very good about that. Have a great week everyone! Love you guys.**

**XOXO, SPOBYisUNSTOPPABLE**


End file.
